


Margem

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Part three of the Massage series.





	Margem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Bad language, sexual situations.  


* * *

"Danieeeel? What are these?" My housemate, Andy, held a huge bundle of freesias and lilies in front of his face. Great, it's Jungle Andy.

"Oh..." crap.

"They look like flowers. Hmmm. They smell like flowers, whaddya know? They're flowers. So, who's the lucky guy?" 

Andy is probably the campiest gay guy I know. Thank god. If I knew any more, I'd kill myself. He's a funny, effeminate stripling of a guy who's even taller than I am. Sometimes I ask myself why I let him live here. I'm still waiting for an answer. Despite his flagrant weirdness, Andy is my friend. And at my age, I don't throw people away as easily. I've lost enough to've learned that.

"Andy..." 

"Don't 'Andy' me. It makes me cranky. Spill." 

I knew, without looking that they were from Jack. 

"They're from a client." I tried.

His expression went from inquisitive to obvious disbelief. 

"Danieeeel. 'Clients'" and he put the scare-quote fingers up, "don't send flowers. Not your clients, anyway." He looked closer at me. Really close. My face heated up.

"Oh, my God. You got lucky. When? Where? C'mon, it's been a year, two months and twenty-two days since I've seen that face on you. C'moooonnnn," he wheedled.

"You can tell me, my lips are sealed," he made a zip motion across his lips, turned the imaginary key and threw it over his shoulder.

"Not that anyone's counting," I snarked, rolling my eyes. He crossed his arms, shifted his hips and gave me the eyebrow.

"Okay. His name's Jack." I mumbled. 

Nervous knots twisted in my stomach. I wouldn't tell him everything because most of it wasn't mine to tell. It wasn't that I didn't want Andy to know, he's like my brother in arms, so to speak. It's just that Jack wasn't 'out'. Not in my world anyway. No, the USAF did not look kindly on its Colonel's fucking guys up the ass. They call it 'conduct unbecoming', an ugly term. 

"Jack? Why do I know that name?" he put the 'Doctor Evil' pinky to his mouth, "Hmmmm. Oh, yeaaah." He sashayed towards the phone, showing it off like Vanna White. "The answering machine. Weeelll." 

I so needed an answering service. That damned machine was going to be the death of me. 

"Andy, please, and I know this will sound funny to you, but please, don't say anything. He's not..."

"Out?"

"Andy..."

"Who would I tell?"

"How 'bout everyone? You're probably composing your blanket email as we speak."

He put a hand to his chest looking completely offended. I knew I'd hit the mark.

"I'm serious, Andy. It's not...safe." His eyes widened, comprehension dawned, the proverbial penny dropped.

"Oh. My. God. Daniel that is sooo...dangerous." Andy quirked an eyebrow at me again. It made him look almost, masculine. 

"Daniel," he took my shoulders, making me look into his eyes. "You be careful. Okay?" 

You know, it felt really good to have someone understand without lots of backstory. Andy melted my heart when he showed this kind of concern. He made me feel loved. Not lover loved but brother loved. I smiled at him putting my hand on his wrist and squeezed. We kissed, rested our foreheads together and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Oh, sugar. You're such a softy. I don't want to see you get hurt." He caressed my back then pressed a kiss on my shoulder. "And you're such a hottie. Mmm, mmm, mmm." He pushed me away, turning me right then left, looking me up and down.

"It's about time you found someone. Let's celebrate! I know, 'The Door." 

He didn't even wait for my answer, just wandered into his room and began throwing shirts around. 

"God, not there," I put my head in my hand, elbow resting on the counter. "it's such a meat market." I could barely hear his response from under the shirt blizzard.

He poked his head out of his room, smirking at me. "I'll stop you when you get to the bad part."

"How 'bout O'Malley's?" I looked with fascination at the counter top then up at him.

The look he gave me, completely still, deadpan, said it all. 

"So now you're cruising for flyboys? What, one's not enough?" He came out of his room in low-rise black flat fronts, Gucci loafers and a red silk top with one button fastened. Okay, not O'Malley's. He'd be killed on sight. 

"No. You're right. 'Tongue 'n Groove'?" I offer.

"Hmmm. Okay, but only if we can take Joe. I hate going there without a hulk." 

"Are you saying I'm not a hulk?" 

Andy snorted. "We'll call him on the way."

* * *

"Ooo, stop, Daniel." Andy pointed to the little smoke shop on the corner. I pulled in, parked and turned off the car. "Be right back." he hopped out, blowing me an air kiss.

I shook my head smiling and looked in the rear view mirror. 

Across the street the parking lot of O'Malley's was packed and a mixed crowd stood outside waiting for tables. I was just putting my hand on the phone to call Joe when silver hair in black leather caught my eye. Damn, his back was to me. My stomach lurched and suddenly I was desperate to know if it was Jack. But damn it, he wouldn't turn around. He was talking to a pretty blonde woman, not much shorter than him, dressed all in black as well. I looked away. No. Not going to panic. Yet.

Andy climbed back in.

"Here, I got you a...what? Daniel? You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked around and through the back window at O'Malley's. Nothing gets by him, I mean, he may look clueless, but that's an act. "Oh, my God, O'Malley's, is 'he' there? Do you see him? C'mon let's go look..."

"Andy, drop it, okay?" 

I turned on the car and tried really hard to keep my hands from shaking. I didn't even know if that was 'him'. It was probably just some guy out for dinner with his wife. I backed us up, swiveled the wheel and laid rubber going out of the parking lot. I didn't look at O'Malley's. I didn't want to know. And it probably wasn't him anyway.

* * *

"I'm too old for this. I'm going home. Are you guys coming?" I pulled out my car keys and jingled them in front of Andy and Joe. Pounding dance mixes, dense smoke, naked guys. I was way too old for this and after my little scare earlier, I was ready for a hot shower, Ambien and bed. I really just wanted to be unconscious for about a week. 

"You are getting old, honey, it's only one." Andy pinched my ass. I waved him off and tried to look annoyed. 

"Catch a cab?" I made my counter offer, hoping he'd take it. I didn't worry about Joe; he's the tall quiet type. We mostly take him so we don't get hassled and he's easy going. 

"Cab fare?" Andy rubbed his fingers together in the universal 'cash' motion.

"Andy..."

"I'll pay you back." He batted his eyelashes at me. 

"Right." I slapped a twenty into his open hand and kissed them both good-bye.

* * *

I knew O'Malley's was on the way home. I'd been 'not' thinking about it all night. I'd 'not' thought about going in for a drink. I'd 'not' thought about pinpointing Jack and breaking up his little 'party.' In short I felt restless, unsettled. We'd only had sex a couple of times, so did that mean we were exclusive? It felt that way but it'd never been said. And I had no idea if that guy was Jack. 

Who was I kidding? I'm always telling my clients, trust your instincts. Listen to your body. Well, my body was saying 'that was Jack and he was with a woman and you really ought to, no, you owe it to yourself to find out.' O'Malley's was coming up on the right so I turned in. Honestly, what harm would one drink do? They probably weren't even there at one thirty. 

I looked down at myself taking a quick inventory. Could I 'pass' at straight bar? Black short sleeved silk shirt, low-rise Lucky's and black loafers. Okay, button the shirt one more. I passed a hand through my hair and hoped I might slip in un-noticed, have a quick look and slip out. 

The parking lot was still pretty full; I had to park near the back. I locked it up, ruffled my hair again, trying to disarrange it and frowned at my reflection in the car window. 

'Why the fuck was I trying to 'pass' as straight?'

* * *

I walked into the semi-busy bar and found a seat between an empty and a twenty something girl drinking something orange. I waved at the bartender, gave the girl a brief smile, which she returned with interest, and glanced around the room reflected in the mirror behind the bar. The barman raised his eyebrows at me.

"Vodka, rocks." I said.

He nodded slightly and moved off to make my drink. I looked in the mirror over the bar at the room behind me. It was a mixed crowd, but uneven; there seemed to be three men to every woman. The guys were almost without exception, clean-cut military types. I worked hard at looking without making eye contact. Didn't want any undue attention. 

"Pretty quiet tonight."

"Huh? Um, is it?" Twenty something leaned towards me, her low cut top exposing a lot of flesh. I felt her hand on my knee under the bar.

"Till you got here." Her smile was almost feral and it disappeared when I put her hand back in her lap.

"Thanks, I'm...sort of looking for someone." Her smile re-appeared.

"I could change that." 

"No. Thanks. Really." Thank god it worked that time. So much for not attracting attention. I picked up my drink, gave her a small smile and walked towards the billiard room in the back. 

It was smokier, dimmer and noisier. Groups of mostly guys hung around the walls; one or two stood at tables or took shots. I smiled a little looking around like I had someone to find, which I did. I passed across the booths lining one wall of the billiards room, one hand in my pocket and found an empty place near the farthest pool table. 

A few minutes later I'd finished my drink so I abandoned my glass and made my way back through towards the men's room. Jack was standing at the end of the bar, turned three quarters from me talking to the blonde and a really tall black guy.

I'd hadn't hit on anyone in what seemed like forever, but I wanted to get Jack's attention and let him know I was on to him. I put myself if 'Wade' mode. I made eye contact with him, kept it, walked up, and bumped his shoulder as I walked by. I turned, met his eye again and made a little wave and mouthed 'sorry'. But nothing about my body language said sorry. I gave him my smile, the real one. This only works if you keep moving so I turned back and walked slowly into the men's room. I hadn't paid attention to his companions, I had no idea if they noticed or said anything and I didn't care.

* * *

I opened my jeans, freed myself and peed in the urinal. Finished, shook myself and buttoned up. The door did not open. It hadn't worked. Oh well, I told myself, better to know sooner than later. Maybe I was his little detour into 'gay land'. My gut was telling me to get out, cover my ass, and get out of dodge. But somewhere around the middle of my chest I felt hollow. I washed and dried my hands, dug my car keys out and left the bar without looking up. 

I'd parked nearest near the back, beneath an overhanging Aspen. It was petty but I hoped there wasn't anything on my car. I looked at the hood as I slid the key in the lock and turned it when I was mashed against the door by a heavy hot weight. 

Jack pressed against me, a hand on either side, trapping me against the car. My breath went from normal to heavy, my hands where trapped and blood was pumping hard in my dick.

"Jack..."

He put a hand over my mouth. I was right on the edge, teetering between being seriously turned on and fear. What did I really know about this guy? I knew his body, his dick but nothing else. He was covered with scars; career military and I never heard him behind me. How could I have been so stupid? I cursed myself. Jack leaned against my back, hooking his chin over my shoulder and whispered in my ear 

"Not a sound." 

I nodded and he peeled his hand away from my mouth. 

"Put your hands up here." He patted the top of the car. As soon as he eased off I raised my hands slowly, he caught them, pinning them, wrists crossed in front of me. I was hot, terrified, amazed, and embarrassed. His lips came down on my neck near my shoulder, just where Andy had kissed me hours ago. Ages ago. In another life.

He freed one hand and slid it slowly down my chest to my hip, stopping at the waist of my pants. He was moving so slow, so desperately slowly. My pulse was banging through me. His long fingers dipped below the waist of my pants, circling my cock, squeezing and giving me long, tight pulls. My head dropped back to his shoulder. I couldn't make a sound, but my breath came out in ragged gasps. God, I wanted to moan, say his name, something, I was so fucking close.

I swallowed; his hand left me, slid up my stomach to my nipple and rolled it between his fingers then ran his palm over it. I was whimpering inside. His hand wandered across to my other nipple. His lips hadn't left my neck and now I felt teeth as he took a mouthful of muscle and bit me. And I came. Just like a horny fourteen-year- old virgin. Right there, in my pants, pressed against my car. 

I was gasping, trying to regain consciousness. Jack's hand slid back down to my fly, and slowly unbuttoned them, one by one. Teasing my pubes, caressing. I wasn't even recovered from my orgasm and he had me hot again. My last button flipped open and he eased my jeans over my ass, stopping at my hip. OhGod. He's gonna fuck me. Right here, in the parking lot against my own fucking car. I felt the scream building, my chest tight. My head dropped forward, rested on his hand, still clasping my wrists tight. His hand was on my ass, sweeping caresses over each cheek, one finger teasing my crack. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. 

After a moment he parted my ass, his cock, wet with lube, pushed up against my hole. I took a deep breath as he pierced me. My world shrank. Only one thing was happening. Jack was fucking me. And that was it. 

I felt his hips move against my ass as he rode me. I could hear his breath now, ragged over my shoulder. He was shaking. The movement was so small, just pressing in and in and in. ohgodohgod. Oh yeah, right fucking there. If I had any doubts about coming again so soon, that pretty much killed them. That small, steady pounding on my prostate was making me dizzy with need. It hurt, each pass, so gentle. Pleaseohplease, harder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, moved his head, pressing his forehead against the back of my neck. I was close. He was close. Shaking, gasping quietly. But the pace remained the same. God, his control was amazing. His hand slid down and grabbed my cock, pulling gently and that was it for me, I came hard, silently. I only knew he came because he stilled, deep inside me, balls pressed to my ass. 

Sweat made his hand slick where my head was resting. It soaked my shirt where his head was resting. I must've been holding my breath cause after a moment I sighed. His arm tightened holding me while he slid out and I felt a trickle of come. Bareback!?! He fucked me bareback! Shit! God fucking damn it! Shit! Anger surged in me, and I stiffened in his grasp. His arms tightened in response.

"Bareback? You fucking bastard." My snarling whisper sounded too loud in the silence of the parking lot. I was still hazy from sex, anger zinged around in me but he kept me still. 

Heart hammering, I strained to free my self. 

"God damn it. Let me go." I hissed.

"No." 

"Jack..."

"Danny...it's okay. I'm clean." 

"That is NOT the point. I wanted to be asked. I would have said yes, but you didn't ask me, Jack. And what if 'I' wasn't clean? You never asked." 

He dropped his forehead back down on my neck and was quiet for a long time.

"Daniel, please." His voice thick and heavy with emotion. 

I closed my eyes and my heart went 'thunk'.

"You're the only one, Danny." 

I gasped again swallowing loudly. Oh, God, I wanted that to be true. 

"Let me go, Jack." 

I could feel his chest rising and falling against me. He pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck and his arms and hands loosened and I was free. I didn't turn around in his arms. I reached down and pulled my jeans up and buttoned them, and looked over my shoulder. I felt...God I didn't know what to feel. So I turned around and looked at Jack. I wanted to see what I should feel. In the dark of the night his face, shadowed before me, looked empty but it wasn't. I knew that. I reached up to touch, trying to feel what I should be seeing.

"Jack..."

"We should go."

"We?"

"Come with me."

"Um, where?"

"Home."

"Jack, I have a home."

He closed the distance between us and kissed me. Deeply, tenderly, slowly. I wrapped my arms around him and lost myself in his mouth, felt again the sweet languor of afterglow, until we both came up for breath. 

"Come home with me, to my house and sleep in my bed. Please." He brushed his lips across my ear, whispering. I knew I was going to say yes. Fuck. No man in his right mind would say no to that invitation. But I had an agenda now.

Fin


End file.
